Just a sip
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: *basado en insecurity* Preocupado por Kyle, Stan lo lleva a su casa y le comparte un poco de su "medicina contra el cinismo".


_Realmente me siento extraña saludándolos a todos de nuevo... en fin, si alguien lo leyó, lo cual dudo, me había colocado en una especie de __hiatus; desde la ultima historia que escribí, (the position of stamps) no había escrito nada mas, literalmente, nada, estaba en blanco, no voy a venir a exponer todos los motivos aquí porque no quiero explayarme demasiado y sé que mi vida personal no les interesa, y Jebús saben que no quiero plagarlos con mis locos pensamientos..._

_En fin... volví momentaneamente, o al menos, al fin parece que al fin mi espíritu de escritora ha dado otro chispazo que espero dure (hallelujah!); está inspirado en el ultimo capítulo de South Park "Insecurity" (o como yo lo llamo, BANE! :D) estaba casi segura que Insecurity iba a ser a Kyle lo que You're getting old fue a Stan, juro que apostaba por ello (en la temporada 15 el unico de los cuatro chicos que no tuvo un episodio "coming of age" fue Kyle, pensé que era su turno, pero una vez mas, Randy, Cartman y los adultos ganaron). Pero eso no me impidió mezclar ambos episodios y nació este fic, que es "friendship" porque los niños son aun muy jovenes... aunque hay presencia de alcohol pero eso no va al caso._

_No, no es para nada un buen fic, es muy malo, estoy muy averiada, no era buena autora de por si (por algo mi username es thetalentlesswriter), y después de varias semanas de no entrenar el "músculo" de la escritura, este es un intento patético de alguien que se oxidó, pero espero les guste.  
_

_Disclaimer: South Park es propiedad de Comedy Central, Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

* * *

**_Just a sip_**

**_By thetalentlesswriter_**

* * *

Stan conocía a Kyle de años, conocía todos su tics, sus expresiones faciales, sus hábitos, las cosas que le hacían feliz y que le hacían enfadar, después de tantos años de amistad, Stanley creía que podría escribir libros sobre el comportamiento de Broflovski, una guía para entender a una persona tan compleja. Fue por eso que se preocupó tanto aquel día, cuando el sujeto que se encargaba de la paquetería de UPS terminó aventándose de su ventana, harto de todo el acoso sufrido por los hombres del pueblo (que por alguna razón que no comprendía, implicaba máscaras de Bane).

-Kyle- gritó su nombre, mientras que, después de correr un par de kilómetros , se las arregló para llegar a la casa de su mejor amigo; la calle lucía como un verdadero caos, con casi todos los hombres del pueblo reunidos y un montón de policías que habían llegado después del llamado de "IN security". Kyle estaba sentando en los escalones del porche de su casa, sus ojos verdes lucían demasiado abiertos, vidriosos inclusive, y temblaba ligeramente; a varios metros de él había una manta que cubría un extraño bulto, pero no tuvo duda de que se trataba cuando vio un par de dedos sobresalir del borde de aquella fea tela azul.

-¿Qué pasó aquí, Ky?-

-Mi papá Stan, mi papá era el tipo del UPS, se disfrazaba de eso para poder estar con mi mamá, Ike no lo sabía y por eso se confundió… saltó de una ventana Stan, el verdadero encargado del UPS, le hice pasar para que confesara, luego explotaron su coche y el corrió al piso de arriba, yo fui a reclamarle y él saltó, y luego… luego… había sangre en todo el piso y su cabeza…-

-Shh- lo silenció Marsh, sentándose junto a él mientras lo abrazaba –no digas mas, ok, todo está bien, tenemos que sacarte de aquí- el pelirrojo asintió, Stan se levantó, ayudando a su amigo a sostenerse en pie, el judío seguía temblando y Marsh solo pensó en lo mucho que necesitaba un trago, el alcohol era la única cura que había encontrado a su cinismo, un buen sorbo por la mañana y el resto del día era soportable, ero esa vez, necesitaría algo mas fuerte.

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche? No quiero estar solo, Stan, tengo miedo- aquellas dos ultimas palabras hicieron mella en el azabache, de todos los años que había conocido al pelirrojo, solamente tres veces Kyle había admitido tener miedo, lo cual era admirable pues ambos habían estado metidos en situaciones absurdamente peligrosas, sin duda el judío era un hueso duro de roer; pero si de sus labios salía un "tengo miedo", Stan sabía que Kyle estaba aterrado de los pies a la cabeza, y que lo mejor sería no dejarle solo.

-Claro que sí; anda, mi casa no está cerca, tenemos que irnos ahora-

Los dos niños comenzaron a caminar, Kyle mirando siempre a sus pies, Stan mirando a su alrededor, las casas iluminadas intercaladamente por el rojo y azul de las patrullas, los policías interrogando a su padre, a los señores Broflovski, al señor Tucker, a Stuart McCormick, ¿a su tío Jimbo? Un montón de rostros conocidos que parecían estar involucrados en aquella extraña situación; salir de la calle fue un alivio para ambos, y el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio; Stan intento disfrutarlo, porque una vez en casa, tendría que interrogar a Kyle, lo cual podría tornarse en algo largo; cuando estaba asustado, hacía lo que una persona normal haría: llorar, el problema era que cuando Kyle lloraba, era muy difícil entender una sola palabra de lo que decía, sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta y salían como débiles quejidos casi inaudibles.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Marsh, Sharon estaba en la sala, sus ojos fijos en el televisor donde las noticias locales transmitían en vivo desde la calle donde estaba la casa de los Broflovski.

-Mamá- habló Stan en un tono demasiado fuerte como para ser el correcto, su madre de inmediato volteó a reprimirle pero terminó no haciéndolo cuando vio a Kyle a lado de su hijo, con el rostro pálido y expresión aterrada.

-Oh por… Kyle, cariño, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, levantándose del sillón para arrodillarse junto a los niños.

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche, señora Marsh?- preguntó en un susurro el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto que sí; Stan, lleva a Kyle a tu cuarto y jueguen un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Yo llamaré a los padres de Kyle-

Stanley obedeció sin chistar, subió las escaleras con Kyle pisándole los talones; su habitación estaba desordenada, pero eso no molesto al pelirrojo de ninguna manera, corrió directo a la cama y se hecho sobre la misma, soltando un suspiro de cansancio cuando logró quitarse los zapatos a base de jalones, Stanley cerró la puerta y se dirigió a los cajones de su armario.

-¿Stan?- lo llamó.

-Tranquilo, ya voy, solo necesito un trago-

-¿Un que?- preguntó, Stan abrió el ultimo cajón y saco la botella de whiskey que había robado de su padre.

-Recuerdas cuando hace unos meses tuve el problema del cinismo-

-Llegaste ebrio al puesto de hamburguesas de Cartman… ¿curaste tu cinismo con alcohol?... Stan, tienes 10-

-Y tu tienes 9, Kyle, recuerda quien es el mas grande de los dos… además me ayuda, si no fuera por esto aun creería que todo es una mierda-

-¿Te ayuda?- preguntó Kyle, sentándose en la cama, Stan destapó la botella y dio un pequeño sorbo, sintiendo el líquido pasar por su garganta, dejando un escozor a su paso.

-Sí, un pequeño trago y me siento mejor- el azabache se sentó junto a su amigo, su rostro aun lucía blanco como papel y sus ojos ya no lucían cristalizados, si no rojos por el esfuerzo que había hecho para no llorar; pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Kyle, intentando consolarle –eso no importa ahora, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-No lo sé-

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, para eso están los súper mejores amigos, para contárnoslo todo- el pelirrojo asintió, pero siguió sin decir nada, Stan dio un sorbo mas, pero en esa ocasión fue mucho mas grande -¿Quisieras probar?-

-¿Tu alcohol?- preguntó Kyle, confundido, Stan colocó el envase sobre sus piernas.

-Claro, a mi me ayuda, no veo porque a ti no-

-No lo sé, Stan… ¿estás seguro que te hace sentir mejor?-

-Sí, solo no tomes demasiado, yo lo hice al principio y terminé secuestrado por dueños de cadenas de comida rápida-

Kyle miró la botella con duda, la tomó con cuidado con sus manos, leyendo las letras impresas en la etiqueta, como si ahí fuese a encontrar una respuesta, alguna aseguración de que lo que decía Stan era real.

-Supongo que un trago no me va a lastimar- dicho ésto giró la tapa y acerco la boca de la botella hasta sus labios, luego, en un movimiento rápido, empinó la botella, dejando que el líquido fluyera hasta su garganta, no pasaron muchos segundos para que el empezase a toser, el alcohol había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca, Stan golpeteó su espalda de manera amable, esperando -Esto sabe a mierda-

-Claro que te sabe así, es tu primer trago, vamos, dale otro, pero esta vez hazlo mas despacio, son pequeños sorbos- Kyle lo hizo, volvió a tomar de la botella con mayor lentitud y delicadeza que la primera vez; aquel sabor amargo volvió a sus papilas gustativas, al igual que el ardor en su garganta y estómago.

-Puaj- exclamó –no sé como esto te hace sentir mejor-

-Solo dale unos minutos, te sentirás mejor- Stan tomó la botella y volvió a colocarla en su lugar, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado mientras caminaba.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Stan, no muy seguro de que entendiese a lo que Kyle se refería.

-Tomar, ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Ya te lo dije, mantiene a raya mi cinismo- replicó molesto, cerrando rápidamente el cajón y volviendo a la cama donde Kyle se había vuelto a recostar, Stan le tomó de la mano, preguntándose si era muy pronto para abrazarle de nuevo; Marsh era un avido promotor del amor físico, parecía no tener noción de que la gente le gustaba tener un espacio personal, como Kyle.

-Pero no crees que sea contraproducente-

-Palabra grande Kyle- mofó el azabache, esa era siempre su respuesta cuando Broflovski decía alguna palabra sacada de un libro, una que Stan no podía entender porque rara vez leía.

-Hablo de que lo que tomas ahora te hace bien, pero luego te hace daño-

-No, no lo creo… olvídalo, no volveré a ofrecerte-

-No, no es eso, me alegra que lo hicieses; me gusta cuando compartes cosas conmigo, las buenas y las malas-

-Eso me gusta también- respondió, abrazando a Kyle y esperando el inminente y juguetón puñetazo en el brazo, pero nunca llegó, lo cual estaba bien, hubiese detestado separarse de él en esos instantes, el momento fue mas sorprendente aun cuando Kyle aferró sus manos sobre la tela de su playera y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Marsh –Hey, ¿te sientes bien?-

-No, pero no quiero hablar ahora Stan-

-Ok, cuando estés listo, ¿de acuerdo?-

Stanley no supo cuando tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, abrazados sobre su cama, con sus respiraciones acompasadas haciendo de música de fondo y las manos de Kyle apretando con mayor fuerza la tela hasta que parecía que estaba rozando su piel en directo.

-Stan- lo llamó, algo en el tono de su voz alertó al azabache –me siento… raro-

-¿Cómo?-

-Mareado, y mi cara, cosquillea-

-Es el alcohol-

-¿Lo es?-

-Sí, ¿Sientes como si fueses ligero?-

-Ajá- asintió Kyle, sus manos aun aferradas a la tela, su respiración mucho mas tranquila.

-¿Tienes sueño?-

-Un poco-

-Estás ebrio- bromeó el azabache.

-No, no lo estoy, solo tomé dos tragos-

-El primero cuenta al doble- siguió bromeando Stan, Kyle gimoteo su respuesta en un idioma que Stan dudaba fuese inglés, o humano; siguió abrazando al chico, mientras que los efectos del alcohol seguían presentes en el, igual que su amigo pelirrojo, el también se sentía liviano, extrañamente contento, y consideró darse una siesta como una idea brillante.

-Stan- volvió a llamarlo.

-¿Si Kyle?-

-Ya no tengo tanto miedo-

-¿No?-

-No-

-¿Y porque? lucías aterrado cuando fui por ti-

-Porque ahí estaba solo, pero ahora estás conmigo, es por eso que no tengo miedo… cuando estoy contigo, las cosas no dan miedo-

Marsh se sonrojó, Kyle nunca había sido bueno con las palabras afectivas, Stan incluso lo describiría como una persona fría en ese aspecto; escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca era algo inusual, provocándole un extraño cosquilleo en su abdomen.

-Si para logras que me digas cosas así tengo que embriagarte, recuerdame hacerlo mas seguido-

-No estoy ebrio-

-No, claro que no; durmamos un rato Kyle, falta mucho para la hora de la cena-

Ambos cerraron los ojos y dejaron que los efectos del licor hiciesen su cometido en ellos; sumiéndoles en un apacible sueño; mas aun inconscientes, Stan nunca dejó de sonreír y las manos de Kyle seguían aferradas a la playera, con la firme intención de seguir así el mayor tiempo que pudiese… para siempre si es que podía.

* * *

_Yup, failed, lo intenté, espero que pronto pueda subir trabajos de mas calidad, Bear with me! Dejen comentarios diciéndome que malo fue esto, nos leemos pronto_

_xoxo_

_A_


End file.
